


You Call Him Daddy?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Humour, Light kinks, M/M, Relationship Reveals, Secret dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: John is increasingly convinced that his son is mad at him. His boy hasn't called him Dad in months, and he just wants to know why.or: John is insecure because Stiles won't call him daddy. Stiles won't call him daddy because it's too weird. Jordan has a kink for being called daddy.





	You Call Him Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Nazywasz go tatusiem?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106509) by [Lampira7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7)



> HOLY CRAP!! a lovely human translated this into [POLISH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106509) !!!! check it out!!!

Sheriff Stilinski was a smart man. He was the Sheriff, after all. He noticed things, patterns that others wouldn’t. So he noticed when his son stopped calling him dad. It became ‘Pops’, ‘Old Man’, ‘Father of Mine’ but never dad or daddy. He knew his son was growing up, knew that he was no longer the center of Stiles’ world, but it still hurt. John was also pretty sure he had somehow upset his son. He was away more, spending more and more time on his phone. 

It was two months since the last time Stiles had called him daddy, and John was convinced he had done something wrong. They were sitting in his office together, Stiles had just brought him lunch but was ignoring him in favor of his phone. 

“Son, are you mad at me?” John asked.

Stiles head shot up and he shook his head rather dramatically. “No, no Pops of course not. Uh, why?”

John looked down. There is was again, Pops, “Well, you haven’t called me daddy, or even dad in months.”

John was not expecting the reaction he got. His son started choking on his drink, face red as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Oh, uh, no. Nothing to do with you.”

“Then why?” John used his Sheriff voice, because his son wouldn’t meet his eyes and was obviously holding something back.

Stiles just shook his head and kept his eyes down for a several minutes, “I’m dating someone.”

Oh okay, interesting but irrelevant? John had no idea why that would have anything to do with their conversation. Maybe Stiles felt guilty for not telling him? “And?”

“Oh, well, uh…” Stiles started, but choked on his words, “He likes when I, uhm, call him daddy.” 

The last few words are so quiet John isn’t sure he heard them right. “Pardon me son?”

“It’s a thing. Like, a kink of his.” Stiles sputters out, and that’s when John suddenly realizes he’s talking about his son’s sex life. Stiles’ boyfriend likes when he calls him daddy in a sexual way. Weird. 

“I see. And you also like it?” John wondered, thinking he would have to ask someone about this. Parrish was young, maybe he would understand. His son didn’t answer verbally, just nodded his head a little, “I see. Well, I’m glad you’re not mad at me.”

“Nope, not mad at all!” Stiles squeaked, shaking his head. 

“Who is it?”

“What!”

“You’re boyfriend,” John promoted, “Who is he?”

“Oh, well, uh… you know him? Yeah, uh you know him.” Stiles said, still not making eye contact. “Know him well actually.”

Before John could ask again a knock sounded in the room and when he called ‘come in’ Deputy Parrish pushed the door open. He heard his son gasp and looked over to where he was curling into himself, his face flushed as he bit his lip.  _ Oh _ , John thought. Oh his son was dating his deputy. The older deputy. 

“Yes Deputy?” John said, keeping his voice neutral. He saw the man's eyes dart to Stiles, a soft smile taking over his features before turning back to John. Hmm, maybe John didn’t hate the idea. Parrish was a good man after all.

“Just have some paper work finished for you.” The Deputy said, walking into the room but not looking at Stiles again. 

“Thanks Parrish. Oh, I’d like to invite you over for dinner.” John said, fixing his glare on his son. “Stiles will be cooking.”

“Oh, I uh, Sir.” Parrish sputtered, looking between him and his son as he face heated up. “Why?”

“Well, I would like to meet my son's first boyfriend.” John said, looking from one to the other. 

“ _ Oh my god _ .” Stiles breathed out hiding his face in his hands, “How did you figure it out!?”

“Sheriff, remember?” Stiles just nodded.

“I would love to, Sir.” Parrish said, this time with a real smile. When he caught Stiles eye he smiled brighter, causing Stiles to snort and smile back. 

Yeah, John was pretty okay with this, even if his son didn’t call him dad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
